Dear Derek
by Madame Lapin
Summary: written for Romantic Movie Title Prompts:derek's going to serve his coutnry and Spencer gave him a surprise in his bag


**A/N: I promised myself I wasn't gonna post no more stories until I finished my other ones, but I am a slave 2 my mind.**

**This is written for the Romantic Movie Title Prompts**

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan heard his alarm clock start to ring, meaning it was time to go. It was time to leave everything, time to go serve his country. Time for him to leave the best person in his life, who just happened to start to stir in the older man's arms.<p>

Derek had been awake for a while, not able to find sleep when he knew this was going to be the last time to hold the love of his life for a long time, to be able to kiss him and talk with him. Today was going to be hard for both of them.

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid slowly opened his eyes, hearing Derek's alarm clock ringing, meaning only one thing: it was time. Today was the day Spencer's already crumbling life fall apart, completely end for the next 18 months. Needless to say, Spencer was not enthusiastic about the day. Spencer was happy Derek was serving his country, don't get him wrong. He just wished Derek didn't have to be gone for so long. Spencer was already dreading waking up the next day without the older man.<p>

Spencer looked up to see Derek looking down at him, both having tears in their eyes as they imagined the upcoming months without each other. Both knew the only thing that would keep them going were the memories of time together and the counting down of days. It would be so long, but they had to be grown ups.

"Derek?"Spencer whispered, both slightly flinching at the break of silence.

"Yeah Spence?"Derek asked, holding the younger man close, gently squeezing him when Spencer curled up in the embrace.

"Be careful over there. I can take a missing leg, or a missing hand, or even burns and bullet holes. But, I can't take a dead Derek."Spencer said, looking up at Derek, tears already running down his sweet, innocent face at the idea of having the general come to their house with that infamous letter, of having to bury Derek and continue to live on without him. He wouldn't survive. Derek _had _to come home safe.

"Oh Pretty Boy, I'll do whatever I can to come home to you. C'mon, the sooner we get the hard part over with, the faster time will pass."Derek said, both giving a sad smile, Spencer not needing to let Derek that time will pass as it always does, no hurrying just because they wanted it to.

Oh, how they wanted it to.

Time flew fast, everything a blur until they got to the airport. They stood there, just staring at each other, neither wanting to say their goodbyes first. Spencer was still crying, unable to hold back the emotion. Spencer was so out of character today, not talking about statistics or information, not holding back his emotions. It was breaking Derek's heart, knowing that no matter what he did, he couldn't help Spencer. The most he could do was go, do his service, and then get the hell back home.

"Derek, it's time!"Ronnie, another soldier, yelled. Derek nodded, and turned back to Spencer just to have the younger man jump on him in a flurry of long limbs and tears.

They stood there for a few minutes, Derek holding the slightly taller man close, gently soothing him, before pulling back, letting go of the best person Derek had ever met.

"Remember Pretty Boy, I love you. I won't leave you; I'm staying with you once I get home."Derek said, giving Spencer a quick goodbye kiss, before picking up his bags and following Ronnie.

"Derek, I love you too!"Spencer yelled, loud enough for the entire airport to hear, smiling ear-to-ear, contradicting the tears still running down his face, before both turned away, and walked out of the airport, one going on a service for his country, the other going home, to wait and hope.

Once the plane had landed, and they had gotten their room assignments, Derek noticed that there was an envelope in his bag. Derek waited until later that night, when everyone was asleep, then sneaked out of his tent to inspect the letter.

_To: Soldier Derek Morgan, serving in Iraq for 18 months._

_From: Spencer Reid, waiting for Derek to come home._

Derek smiled, wondering when Spencer had written this. Probably one of the days Derek had had to go out to run.

Derek carefully opened up the envelope, planning on saving it, and read what the letter said.

_Dear Derek, Letter 1 March 1, 2010_

_I know this is the most cliché thing in the history of the world, but I don't care. I know that it's going to be forever until you come home, but I thought that if we did this, writing letters back and forth, it will make the days go faster. So, I've started one to you, and make sure to number them, so we can keep track of them. I'll write you every day, every day until you come home. I'll tell you what's going on and what you've missed. I'll keep you updated on the sports, since I'm pretty sure they don't have TV over there. But most importantly, I'll always tell you that I love you, and that I'll never stop loving you and that I'll be waiting for either you or the general to come. I hope that when I get a call from where you are stationed, it's from you and not someone else telling me to prepare a funeral. Be careful._

_I Love you,  
><em>_Spencer Reid _

Derek smiled at the letter, feeling wetness on his face, surprised he was crying. But he guessed he shouldn't be. Spencer had always been able to break down his walls and get to Derek. Which is one of the reasons Derek loved him so much.

Derek looked up at the sky, seeing a full moon, knowing Spencer was probably doing the same thing, unable to sleep knowing tomorrow Derek was going to go into combat.

'_Night Spence, I love you'_ Derek thought, and across the Atlantic Ocean, Spencer was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: unless yall figured it out, this story was basically the movie ****Dear John****, as that was one of the challenges. It is 2:24 am and I'm exhausted lol**

**I don't know if I'll continue this, wat do yall think?**_  
><em>


End file.
